Bis ans Ende der Zeit
by draconius lat
Summary: Was bleibt zurück wenn die Liebe stirbt?


_Disclaimer:_ Alles alles meins…. XD

_Bis ans andere Ende der Zeit _

Die Hände im Schoß gefaltet saß die junge Frau gerade und stolz auf dem Bett, sich der neugierigen Blicke der an der offenen Tür vorbeieilenden Schwestern sehr wohl bewusst. Gehüllt in einen dunkelgrünen Reisemantel, der sich gegen ihre blasse Haut absetzte, wirkte sie gegenüber dem kalten Weiß des Krankenzimmers mehr als fehl am Platz.

Bereits seit einigen Stunden saß sie unbeweglich dort, den Blick aus blauen Augen teilnahmslos auf die Wand ihr gegenüber gerichtet und wartete. Eine Statue, kostbar, rein und doch kalt, leblos. Ein Wesen und doch nicht als solches erkennbar.

Goldenes Haar fiel in leichten Wellen über schmale und doch gerade Schulter, lediglich gehalten von zwei Spangen an ihren Schläfen.

In den langen Korridoren St. Mungos drehten sich die Gespräche um sie, verbreiteten sich Vermutungen und Informationen unaufhörlich, doch es interessierte sie nicht.

Sie war es gewöhnt.

Leise Schritte, kraftvoll und ausschreitend näherten sich der Schwelle zu ihrem Zimmer, zögerten vor dem Eintreten kurz. Nur flüchtig hob sie ihren Blick, begegnete den grauen Augen ihres Mannes bevor sie ihn niederschlug. Es war ihre Art mit der unbändigen Kälte umgehen zu können, die in diesen leblosen Tiefen lag, nicht selbst von ihr erfroren zu werden.

Die Spitze seines Gehstockes klickte bei jedem Schritt seiner gegen den Fußboden, begleitete seine Erscheinung mit seiner eigenen unheilvollen Melodie.

,,Narcissa."

Schwerfällig und doch grazil erhob sie sich, ignorierte den Schmerz ihrer Glieder, die sich gegen die noch nicht vollständige Genesung werten. Stumm stand sie vor ihm, richtete den Blick auf seine breite Brust, sog den vertrauten Duft ein.

,,Lucius."

Seine behandschuhte Hand zog die ihre zu einem flüchtigen Handkuss heran, bevor sie in seine Armbeuge gelegt wurde.

Schon lange erwartete sie nicht mehr, die Wärme seines Körpers spüren zu können, zu gut war sie ihr gegenüber abgeschirmt, verborgen in den Untiefen des unterkühlten Mannes.

Einst hatte in ihm ein Feuer gelodert, doch dies war längst verloschen, erstickt unter einem Mantel der Gleichgültigkeit.

Ein Paar, so stolz und erhaben, um seine Schönheit beneidet und doch bemitleidet. Zwei mächtige Familien vereint, Macht und Hochmut verbunden mit Anmut und Demut, wie waren sie bewundert worden. Doch heute zeigte dieses Bild nicht mehr als einen Schatten ihrer selbst und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es vollständig verblich.

Einst hatte sie lächelnd zu ihm aufgeblickt, die Augen voll Bewunderung schimmernd, nun waren sie leer, standen den seinen in Nichts nach.

Er wechselte den Gehstock in die andere Hand, verkleinerte ihren Koffer mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und führte seine Frau aus dem Zimmer, hinaus in den sonnendurchfluteten Flur. Erst jetzt war ihre Schwäche klar zwischen den Schichten von angelernter Haltung zu erkennen, doch nicht an ihrem grazilen Gang, die Art wie sie seinen Arm als Stütze nutze, verriet sie. Die gewohnte Enge in ihrer Brust schnürte sich noch stärker zusammen, nahm ihr die Luft zum atmen. Ihr geschwächter Körper wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen die rüde Behandlung, doch ihr Wille war um einiges stärker, ignorierte die sengenden Schmerzen.

Es war ihre Pflicht stark zu sein, als die Frau an seiner Seite keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Niemals hatte sie sich Illusionen über ihre Position in seinem Herzen hingegeben, niemals mehr in sich gesehen als den Beweis, dass er stets das bekam, was er begehrte. Ein Schmuckstück, kurze Zeit geliebt und dann vergessen. Sein Symbol seiner Macht.

Die Anstrengung ließ jenes Herz schneller schlagen, von dem sie nicht einmal mehr gewusst hatte, dass es dazu fähig war. Zu lange war es nicht benötigt, nicht genutzt worden und die plötzliche Bewegung in ihrer Brust traf sie unerwartet.

Vor langer Zeit hatte es für ihn geschlagen und hatte sich gegen die Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber gewehrt und schließlich kraftlos und ohne Aussicht auf Heilung seinen Dienst verweigert.

Zitternd rang sie nach Luft, schlang die feingliedrigen Finger um seinen Arm, hielt sich an ihm fest. Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich unmerklich, zogen sie durch die gläserne Flügeltür hinaus in den kühlen Oktobermorgen. Blätter, aufgewirbelt vom Wind, folgten unsichtbaren Tänzen, suchten ihren Weg hinauf in den blauen Himmel.

Ihre Knie zitterten, drohten ihren Dienst zu verweigern und atemlos blieb sie stehen, versuchte ihr rasendes Herz, ihren schnellen Atem zu beruhigen.

Seine Hand umschloss die ihre, schützte sie vor der Kälte und gab doch selbst welche an sie ab, während sie sich leicht nach vorne beugte.

,,Bitte -"

Um sie herum herrschte Stille, verlassen war der Vorplatz des Sanatoriums. Die Vorboten des Winters ließen sie trotz des Mantels erschaudern und gaben ihr die letzten Kräfte, sich wieder aufzurichten, dem Blick ihres Mannes zu begegnen.

Trotz ihrer Jahre zusammen wirkte seine Miene unlesbar, nur seine Augen zeigten die Abscheu, die er empfand. Nichts hatte sich verändert, nur die Zeiten waren ins Land gezogen, die Menschen um sie herum und sie selbst älter geworden und doch war der Ausdruck dieser sturmgrauen Seelenspiegel nicht gewichen.

Sie hatte gelernt damit zu leben, solang er ihr gegenüber noch irgendein Gefühl empfand und Abscheu und Hass waren ertragbarer als Gleichgültigkeit und Vergessen.

Starben seine Augen, so starb auch sie.

Wortlos reichte er dem heraneilenden Hauself Gehstock und Koffer und sah sich ein letztes Mal um. Mit fließender Bewegung hob er sie hoch, zog sie an seine Brust, hüllte sie in seinen Schutz. Der weiche Stoff seines Mantels streifte ihre Haut und erschöpft schloss sie die Augen.

Am Ziel ihrer Reise würde sie sich erholen können, in Gesellschaft ihres geliebten Sohnes und die letzten Wochen vergessen können. Nichts würde sie dort verletzen können, nicht einmal die Nähe ihres Mannes. Ein Ort der Wärme und Geborgenheit, der sie am Leben erhielt, solange es ging.

Nur unbewusst spürte sie, wie sie sanft in den Polstern der Kutsche abgesetzt wurde und er sich neben sie setzte. Müde lehnte sie den Kopf gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe, hielt die Augen geschlossen. Die Hände in den Schoß gelegt lauschte sie den Geräuschen der Pferdehufe, der sie fort von jenem Ort brachte, der ihr die letzten Wochen Heimat geworden war. Fern von Menschen, die nicht verstanden, es niemals können würden.

Menschen, die nicht verstanden, warum sie sich an den Körper ihres Mannes schmiegte als er einen Arm um sie legte und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter zog. Menschen, die den sanften Kuss auf ihr Haar als liebevolle Geste verstünden, der er nicht war.

Denn wenn die Liebe stirbt, bleibt nur die Gewohnheit zurück.

_Ich weiß das es schlecht ist, aber es ist einfach in mein Hirn ,,hineingeploppt" und musste raus….gegen ein Review habe ich natürlich nichts einzuwenden…_


End file.
